


Just you and me

by Acaranna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, dorian x inquisitor appreaciation week tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Vaelen are finally able to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to the [Dorian x Inquisitor Appreciation week](http://tevinity.tumblr.com/post/145114762728/dorian-x-inquisitor-appreciation-week) on tumblr. It's supposed to get porny over the week. We'll have to see if I can work up to that.^^ Anyway, enjoy this little bit of calm.

The door closed behind him with a quiet ‘click’. Vaelen closed his eyes and fell backwards against it. Finally, home again. After three months of almost non-stop missions they had earned themselves a month of rest and quietness. They needed it, desperately. He did, at least, and he knew Dorian wasn’t sad about it either. 

“Ah, I’d almost thought that you had drowned, Amatus,” Dorian’s voice sounded tired but amused nonetheless and Vaelen couldn’t fight off his own smile. Nor did he want to. Instead he opened his eyes and lifted his arms above his head to stretch. The bones in his shoulders and back slid back into their rightful places with a loud ‘pop’. He shivered at the noise and grinned even more when Dorian’s face pulled into a grimace. 

“Do you have to do that?  That’s a most dreadful noise.” Vaelen chuckled at his lover’s expression and allowed his eyes to fall half-closed. Dorian leaned on the banister which prevented any kind of tumbling down the stairs which led up to Vaelen’s actual room. The setting sun shone into the room with orange-red rays and made Dorian’s skin shimmer golden. Vaelen’s breath caught in his throat.

He was stunning. His hair was free from any kind of product and hung still slightly damp into his forehead. He’d even left his moustache alone which Vaelen had thought would be some kind of bad sign. Yet, Dorian looked as relaxed and open as he had rarely been, even if they had been alone together. He’d even forgone his elaborate robes and stood there dressed in nothing but a pair of soft looking breeches. Vaelen tried to remember when he’d last seen him dressed down like that. He came up empty. 

“Amatus?” Dorian’s expression turned quizzical and Vaelen chuckled softly. He pushed himself away from the door and made his way up towards his lover. 

“I’m alright, just a little blinded by you,” he smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss as soon as he was close enough to do so. He didn’t even allow Dorian to answer, though he knew what his mage would have said. The moustache, free from the beeswax that usually kept it in shape, was soft against his lips and Vaelen shivered. Maybe he could convince Dorian to keep it that soft but then again that would take away one of his trademarks. Then just when they were together like this?

“You’ve vanished again, Amatus,” Dorian’s fingers traced over his lips and Vaelen opened his eyes. The kiss had ended and he hadn’t even noticed. Heat filled his cheeks which elicited a soft chuckle. “No worries, I’m here to return your focus to where it belongs.” Mischief sparkled in Dorian’s eyes, a rare sight and yet it was only a veil for something much deeper. Something Vaelen had only seen a couple of times, usually when he’d been laid out in the healer’s tent. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, capturing Dorian’s hand in his own. “Though my thoughts were entirely focused on you, vhenan. Now then, what brings you here? I figured you would be off to the library the second we stepped onto Skyhold grounds.” Dorian scoffed at that and used their entwined hands to pull him around the banister and into his arms. Vaelen’s skin prickled where it was pressed against Dorian’s. He shivered once more. 

“I admit, that I have been tempted, but then I thought about how little time we actually had for ourselves and that the books will still be there tomorrow.” Dorian smiled, really smiled, open and loving and Vaelen felt his heart clench in his chest. It was an expression he rarely got to see outside of this room. 

“Ah, tomorrow,” he sighed and leaned his head against Dorian’s shoulder. “When Josephine will drag me from one important meeting to the next with rarely a break in between. I wonder, if we shouldn’t head out again.” 

“Now, now, Amatus,” Dorian tutted and pulled him over to where the fireplace crackled. He hadn’t noticed it before but the armchairs, which usually resided there, had been pushed to the wall along with the table. The only thing that remained was the bear pelt on the ground. Next to it stood a tray laden with all kinds of food and two goblets with a bottle of wine. 

“Did you have any plans for tonight?” Vaelen asked, while he folded himself onto the pelt. It was soft against his bare legs. He was still only dressed with a towel around his waist because he couldn’t be bothered to search for something else. “Because I’m not sure that I won’t fall asleep halfway through.” He ducked his head when Dorian laughed. 

“Not at all, Amatus, not at all. I merely thought it would be a good way to end the day.” If Vaelen wasn’t mistaken, then there was a slight flush on Dorian’s cheeks. Another rare sight. He’d filed it away and leaned forward for another kiss. Only to be thwarted by a finger against his lips. 

“As much as I like where this might be headed, it would be unfortunate if one of us passed out because he didn’t eat properly.” Vaelen couldn’t help it, he tilted his head and nipped the finger that stopped him.

“See, you’re already starting to nibble on me,” Dorian pulled his finger back and shook his head. “Let’s eat and drink and then we shall see what the night will bring, Amatus.”

They talked while they ate. About the last three months, the people they lost, the people they almost lost and the new allies. It felt good to just sit and talk. Between the fighting and healing there hadn’t been much time for them to exchange more than just a few words and the occasional kiss right before they slept. He’d missed this. The easiness with each other. The warmth that covered his skin and went deep into his bones and that had nothing to do with the fire behind them. 

“So what do you think will happen next?” Vaelen played with the empty goblet in his hands before it was plucked from his fingers. When he looked up there was a gentle fire burning in Dorian’s gaze.

“Let’s not think about that, Amatus. Not tonight.” He went willingly when Dorian leaned forward to kiss him and followed the movement when he was slowly guided down onto the ground. Their lips moved gently against each other. Closed for now, merely nipping each other every once in a while.

 Vaelen closed his eyes and allowed his ears and fingers to see for him. He heard Dorian’s gentle breathing. It hitched every time Vaelen nibbled on his bottom lip. His fingers trailed up and down the strong arms, remembering just how able they were to hold him steady. Up and up over wide shoulders and down the strong back. Vaelen cherished Dorian’s reaction, the shiver that the other man didn’t even bother to hide. He traced every muscle, committed every movement to memory for the times when they couldn’t be with each other. At least not like this. 

Slowly, ever so slowly their kisses grew in intensity and the fire in Vaelen’s veins burned hotly. Tongues started to dance with each other. Their breathing grew heavier and small moans escaped, though neither could tell who they belonged to. Dorian’s hands explored Vaelen’s body like he had never done so before. He lingered where a touch would be met with a gasp or a shiver and returned to them again and again. 

Vaelen’s hands didn’t remain still either. He wrapped them tightly around Dorian’s shoulders, kneading them for a few moments before he ran them down his spine again. Dorian arched against him, his moan swallowed greedily by Vaelen’s lips. The sound shot through his body like lightening only to end up between his legs where he already ached for a touch or two. 

“Amatus,” Dorian breathed into his ear in the rare moment that they weren’t kissing. The heat between them grew steadily and soon they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Vaelen felt his hair begin to stick to his skin but he didn’t bother brushing it back. That would have meant taking his hands away from Dorian’s skin, which felt like an even bigger crime.

They kissed, they touched, they ached and yet neither of them tried to take more than just that. It was enough, being close like this. Feeling the other burn just as much.

As slowly as their kisses grew heated they cooled off again until they returned to the gentleness they had before. Vaelen’s lips felt swollen and ached slightly but he refused to stop. It seemed that Dorian felt the same because he simply laid down next to him while still being propped up on his elbow. His free hand cupped Vaelen’s cheek and they continued to share kisses. Slowed down now, soothing rather than enticing but no less loving.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Now, feel free to leave kudos and comments! The latter you can also hand over [here!](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
